ENTRE EL CIELO Y MIL MARES
by LIZETTE DE GRANDIER
Summary: UNA BELLISIMA HISTORIA DE AMOR JAMAS ANTES ESCRITA OSCAR/ANDRE
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE EL CIELO Y MIL MARES

TODO COMENZO CUANDO EL GENERAL RENE DE JARJAYES ACEPTO LA PROPUESTA MATRIMONIAL DEL CONDE VICTOR CLEMENT D´GIRODELLE PARA SU HIJA OSCAR.

EL GENERAL NO LO TUVO QUE ESCUCHAR DOS VECES, LA MIRADA SE LE ILUMINO POR CUARTA OCASIÓN EN SU VIDA. LA PRIMERA CUANDO SE LE OCURRIO LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE CONVERTIR A SU CUARTA HIJA EN UN HOMBRE PARA QUE HEREDARA SU FORTUNA Y SU CARRERA EN LA ARMADA REAL. LA SEGUNDA CUANDO EL REY LOUIS XV LE ENCOMENDO A OSCAR QUE SE ENCARGARA DE CUIDAR A LA DELFINA MARIE ANTOINETTE. LA TERCERA OCASIÓN SE DEBIO AL ASCENSO DE OSCAR A CORONEL DE LA GUARDIA IMPERIAL FRANCESA Y ESA ULTIMA PORQUE CONSEGUIA UN BUEN PARTIDO PARA SU TAN ADORADA HIJA.

TODO ESTABA SALIENDO COMO EL GENERAL QUERIA, NO FUE NECESARIO RECURRIR A SUS VIEJAS ARTIMAÑAS. SU HIJA TENIA LA VENTAJA DE TENER A ESE MAGNIFICO PROSPECTO QUE HABIA SALIDO DE LA NADA, CASI POR ACCIDENTE PERO QUE HABÍA RESULTADO MUY CERTERO PUESTO QUE GIRODELLE ERA EL UNICO HIJO DE SU MAS QUERIDO AMIGO, EL CORONEL DE GIRODELLE.

EN CUANTO VICTOR ABANDONO LA MANSION DE LOS JARJAYES, EL GENERAL MANDO POR ANDRE PARA QUE SE REUNIERA CON EL EN SU DESPACHO. COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE ANDRE NO TARDO MUCHO EN SEGUIR SUS ÓRDENES.

- DIGAME, SEÑOR. ESTOY PARA SERVIRLE.- ANDRE HISO UNA LEVE REVERENCIA ANTE EL ESCRITORIO DONDE AQUEL HOMBRE SE ENCONTRABA.

- TOMA ASIENTO, MI BUEN ANDRE, TENGO QUE COMUNICARTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE Y DE SUMA DELICADEZA.

ANDRE OBEDECIO Y ESPERO A QUE EL GENERAL TOMARA SU TIEMPO PARA HABLAR DEL TEMA, TAL PARECIA QUE NO SABIA POR DONDE EMPEZAR.

LAS COSASEN EL PAIS SE PONDRAN PEOR DELO QUE AHORA ESTAN. ME PREOCUPA LA SITUACION QUE ENFRENTA OSCAR…..NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJA PIERDA LA VIDA EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA. NADA EN ESTA VIDA MERECE QUE ME LA ARREBATEN, NI LOS RANGOS NI LA POSICION LO VALEN YA, SOLO ME QUEDA ELLA. ELLA QUEHA SIDO MI UNICO ORDULLO.

ANDRE NO DEJABA DE MIRAR A SU INTERLOCUTOR CON UNA EXPRESION SOMBRIA EN LOS OJOS….COMO SI ESPERARA ALGUNA MALA NOTICIA.

HE PENSADO EN ACEPTAR LA PROPUESTA DEL CONDE DE GIRODELLE. PIDIO A OSCAR EN MATRIMONIO ESTA MAÑANA.

ANDRE SINTIO COMO SI UN CUBO DE AGUA FRIA ARECORRIERA SU CUERPO CALIENTE….NO SE ESPERABA TAL COSA.

SI ELLA LO ACEPTA COMO SU FUTURO ESPOSO, TENDRATODA MI BENDICION. GIRODELLE A PETICION MIA SE LA LLEVARA DEL PAIS A TIERRAS LEJANAS, A DONDE LA GUERRA NO PUEDA LLEGAR Y SE ENCUENTREN FUERA DE PELIGRO.

EL GENERAL NO PODIA ESTAR MAS FELIZ, HABÍA CONSEGUIDO LO QUE TANTO AÑORABA. EN CAMBIO, ANDRE LIBRABA OTRO TIPO DE BATALLA…Y SABIA QUE LA TENIA PERDIDA SIN HABERLA SIQUIERA ENFRENTADO.

NECESITO QUE INTERCEDAS POR MI Y LA CONVENZAS PARA QUE ACEPTE AL CONDE. SE QUE ELLA TE ESTIMA MAS QUE A NADIE EN EL MUNDO. SIEMPRE TE ESCUCHA Y TOMA EN CUENTA TUS DESICIONES. DEBES CONVENCERLA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE.

OSCAR NO ESTAN FLEXIBLE CUANDO SE TOCAN ESE TIPO DE TEMAS….QUIZAS NO QUIERA NI ESCUCHARME.

PAMPLINAS, SE QUE LO HARA. ERES COMO EL HERMANO QUE NUNCA TUVO. USALA INFLUENCIA QUE EJERCES SOBRE ELLA Y AYUDAME CON ESTE COMETIDO. ADEMAS, TE GRATIFICARE MUY BIEN ESTE FAVOR.

NO ES NECESARIO.

INSISTO. TE GRATIFICARE CON EL MEJOR DE LOS PREMIOS.

¿DE QUE HABLA?

TE VOY A OBSEQUIAR LA PROPIEDAD QUE TENGO EN ARRAS. ESE SERA MI REGALO DE BODAS.

EL SIRVIENTE IVA A PROTESTAR PERO EL GENERAL SE LO IMPIDIO.

TE HE CONSEGUIDO UN PUESTO MUY IMPORTANTE DENTRO DE LA MILICIA, PERO ANTES DE QUE TOMES EL PUESTO TENDRAS QUE IR A LA ACADEMIA MILITAR SAINT MONIQUE DE PARIS. TODO ESTARA DISPUESTO PARA TU PARTIDA.

EL JOVEN DE LA MIRADA ESMERALDA AUN NO SALIA DEL TRANCE EN EL QUE SE ENCONTRABA PERO EL GENERAL SIGUIO IMPLACABLE, AJENO A LA PALIDEZ Y DESESPERACION QUE INVADIA SU SEMBLANTE.

A TU REGRESO, CONVOCAREMOS A TODAS LAS MUJERES CASADERAS DE LA REGION PARA QUE ELIJAS A TU FUTURA ESPOSAEN UNA DE LAS MEJORES FIESTAS QUE SE RECORDARAN HABER DADO EN ESTA CASA.

PERO….

HABLE CON TU ABUELA Y ACEPTO MI DECISIÓN. TOMALO COMO UN PAGO POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO POR OSCAR. SI LO MEDITAS UN POCO, PODRAS NOTAR QUE ESTO ES LO MAS CONVENIENTE. ERES UN HOMBRE INTELIGENTE Y APRENDES MUY RAPIDO, DESPUES DE UN AÑO EN LA ACADEMIA MILITAR MUCHAS PUERTAS SE ABRIRAN PARA TI. TENDRAS UN TITULO Y LO DEMAS SERA MAS FACIL.

YO…

NO QUIERO HABLAR MAS DEL ASUNTO. TIENES UN MES DEPLAZO PARA CONVENCERLA, DESPUES DE ESA FECHA NO SERE TAN MAGNANIMO. AUNQUE CONFIO EN QUE PODRAS CONVENCERLA SIN PROBLEMA ALGUNO.

TRATARE DE HABLAR CON ELLA PERO NO LE PROMETO MUCHO. CON SU PERMISO, GENERAL. DEBO RETIRARME A MIS LABORES.

HISO UNA REVERENCIA Y SALIO DE AQUEL DESPACHO COMO PUDO. EL CUERPO LE TEMBLABA YEL PECHO LE DOLIA….RESPIRABA CON PROBLEMAS…..."OJALA QUE UNA BALA PERDIDA SE ALOJARA EN MI CABEZA" "PREFIERO MORIR QUE VERLA CASADA CON EL" "MAL RAYO ME PARTIERA EN DOS…"

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRE EL CIELO Y MIL MARES**

**CAPITULO II**

-OSCAR LLAMO A ANDRE POR SEXTA VEZ ESA TARDE.

-¿DIME?

AL GIRAR SE ENCONTRO CON UNA DESPISTADA MIRADA COLOR ESMERALDA. LOS ZAFIROS DE OSCAR SE CLAVARON EN EL ROSTRO MASCULINO COMO SI TRATARA DE DESCIFRAR LO QUE TENIA A SU AMIGO TAN DISTRAIDO ESOS ULTIMOS DÍAS.

¿-PASA ALGO?

ANDRE DESVIO SU MIRADA A UN LAGO QUE SE PODIA DIVISAR DESDE EL CAMINO. TENIAN ALGUNAS HORAS CABALGANDO CON DESTINO A ARRAS, JUSTO EN ESE INSTANTE ATRAVEZABAN UNO DE SUS TANTOS BOSQUES.

-¿AH?...NO

-QUE EXTRAÑO….JURARIA QUE ALGO PASA CONTIGO, LUCES COMO SI ALGO TE PREOCUPARA MUCHO Y NO PUEDES NI OCULTARLO.

-TONTERIAS.

-PAGARIA LO QUE FUERA POR SABER LO QUE PIENSAS, LO QUE SIENTES…

-ESTOY BIEN, SOLO ES TU IMAGINACION.

-ANDRE, TE CONOZCO DESDE SIEMPRE Y TU NO ERES ASÍ… SOMOS AMIGOS, CONFIA EN MÍ.

-TE ASEGURO QUE ESTOY BIEN, MEJOR QUE NUNCA-"SI, OSCAR...ME ESTOY MURIENDO Y NADA LO PUEDE REMEDIAR YA."-ES UNA HERMOSA TARDE PARA TOMAR UN BUEN BAÑO, ¿QUE TE PARECE ESE LAGO?

ANDRE DESVIO SU CABALLO DEL CAMINO PARA ATRAVEZAR UNA VEREDA, OSCAR LE SIGUIO DE CERCA.

-¿HABLAS EN SERIO? ¿QUIERES TOMAR un baño A LA INTERPERIE?

-NO SERIA LA PRIMERAVEZ.

OSCAR DETUBO EL CABALLO A LA PAR DE ANDRE, QUIEN DESCENDIO RAPIDAMENTE DEL SUYO PARA LAVARSE LAS MANOS Y LA CARA EN EL LAGO CRISTALINO.

-DELICIOSA.

-SUPONGO QUE TIENES RAZON, AUNQUE NO CREO QUE PUEDA BAÑARME CONTIGO…

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa André?

Ella se había ruborizado por completo y el no fue la excepción cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-Nos podemos turnar, ¿Qué opinas?

-No creo que sea una buena idea…mejor te dejare solo para que te asees. Daré una vuelta por el camino, vi unos árboles frutales. Nos harán falta las provisiones para el camino.

-Procurare no tardar.

-Bien.

André espero unos minutos antes de quitarse toda la ropa que vestía, sabía que ella estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para verle en esas condiciones.

El agua relajo su cuerpo por entero, no estaba fría, tibia era perfecta. Nado y nado hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo florando en el agua por largo tiempo. Oscar regreso mucho más antes de lo planeado. Detuvo su caballo cerca del lugar donde pastaba el de su amigo. Camino un poco pero algo le detuvo de golpe impidiéndole seguir…..la imagen de un hombre de cabellos negrísimos como el mismo ébano nadaba plácidamente de un lado a otro del cristalino lago. Fue fácil apreciar el masculino y vigoroso cuerpo de André….

La rubia tuvo tiempo suficiente para admirar a sus anchas al hombre que tenia a tan solo unos metros de distancia. En ese instante recordó lo mucho que le gustaba apreciarlas bellas estatuas de dioses desnudos que rodeaban el jardín y las fuentes de Versalles, André no tenía nada que envidiarles…eran igual de bellos y perfectos.

Gruño para sí misma, le gustaba mucho lo que miraba y maldijo cuando André comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla….deseo secarle el agua que mojaba su cuerpo para comprobar que era verdad y no soñaba.

Se ocultó tras la maleza y decidió esperar el tiempo apropiado para no ser descubierta. Agradecía no tenerle en frente porque se sentía un poco sofocada……

* * *

André sonrió amablemente cuando Oscar le ofreció una manta para secarse el cabello.

-Gracias.

-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo a Arras?

-Lo dudo…oscurecerá antes que lleguemos a mitad de camino. Tendremos que buscar otro lugar para acampar, no es seguro quedarse cerca del camino.

-¿Qué propones?

-Del otro lado del lago los arboles están mas frondosos, serán un buen refugio. La noche es muy fresca en estos lugares.

-Buena idea. Sirve para que descansen los caballos.

-Si.

Oscar volvió a centrar su atención en el sujeto que tenia al lado, era difícil centrarse en algo más que no fuera él. Su cabello aun húmedo caía en suaves cascadas por la espalda, era negrísimo y formaba suaves bucles a su alrededor….hacían un bello contraste con esa mirada verdosa"_tan verde como los mismos prados"_ pensaba la rubia.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único que Oscar atino a decir cuando André la pillo mirándolo en silencio.

-¿Hummm?

- Creí que decías algo…

- Debe ser el cansancio. Nos hará bien descansar esta noche.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí, nade tanto que comería todo lo que me pusieran en frente.

- Tienes suerte. Nanna metió suficiente comida para estos dos días de viaje.

- Excelente.

André intento ponerse el moño para sujetar su larga cabellera pero no lo logro del todo, se le escaparon varios mechones que caían sobre su rostro de manera juguetona y a la vez llamativa.

Disfrutaron de la comida bajo los árboles donde descansarían esa noche. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante largo tiempo. Oscar no podía apartar la escena del lago y André pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras del General de Jarjayes.

* * *

André estaba junto a ella a escasos pasos de distancia, tan solo separados por la fogata que alumbraba tenuemente sus figuras…pero el parecía ausente, como si su mente volase a tierras lejanas. Nunca antes lo noto tan pensativo, era el sujeto más abierto y honesto que conocía pero por alguna extraña razón le ocultaba algo.

-¡¿André?!- lo llamo tan fuerte que lo obligo a verla completamente sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo, Oscar?

-Estas muy distraído últimamente, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-¡¿Nada?! Deben estar muy interesantes los troncos de los arboles….

-No hay mucho que ver por aquí.

-Dime lo que piensas….

André se recostó sobre su bolso de viaje evitando volver a tropezar con la mirada zafiro. Oscar solía ser muy dominante y cuando le pedía o le exigía algo, él simplemente no podía decirle que no.

-Creí que todo había quedado bien claro, nada tengo que ocultar.

-André, confía en mí.

-Siempre lo hago., lo sabes mejor que nadie. No sé porque extraña razón crees que puedo esconder lo que pienso y siento. _–"Me muero, Oscar. Me estoy_ _muriendo.".-_Cuando algo me sucede, bueno o malo, eres la primera en ponerse al tanto…más bien deberías hablar de lo que sientes con respecto a lo que tu padre te esta orillando.

Oscar soltó una carcajada que bien podía escucharse por todo el bosque sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Orillarme? Nunca me obligará a desposarme…no puede.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que en esas tonterías. Soy Oscar François de Jarjayes, coronel de la Guardia Imperial.

-Pero aun así sigues siendo mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¿Mujer? No he actuado como tal desde que me trajeron a este mundo. Ni siquiera me parezco a una.

-Aunque lo dudes, eres una mujer, Oscar. Tanto el Conde de Girodelle como otros más lo saben bien y no lo pasan por alto.

-Pues a Fersen bien que lo engañe. Nunca vio en mí a la mujer que tanto insistes en ver.

Hablaba con voz lastimera, le seguía doliendo que Fersen jamás la tomase en serio… ¿Cuántas veces había deseado recibir una frase de amor de aquellos labios tan amados? ¿Una mirada dulce de aquel hombre que tanto idolatraba? No la había tomado en serio y jamás lo haría, para el Conde solo era su amiga, la más querida sí, pero solo eso. Como dolía el no ser correspondida….

-Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar con una mujer como tú.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Pasa que has trabajado tan bien esa faceta de hombre que te has olvidado de que aun estas a tiempo de hacer una nueva vida…como una verdadera dama.

-No puedo quejarme.

-¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro? ¿A caso planeas continuar cuidando a la reina y su descendencia?

-Supongo que así debe ser.

-¿Supones? ¿Crees? ¿Y qué hay delo que sientes? ¿Con todo aquello que realmente anhelas?

-Se perfectamente cuáles son esas metas. Las conozco desde que tengo uso de razón.

-¿Te gustaría tener una familia? ¿Tener hijos y un esposo a quienes amar y cuidar? ¿Un hogar?

Oscar lo miraba como si no estuviese experimentado algún tipo de sentimiento ante la lluvia de preguntas que André le hacía, aunque por dentro la incertidumbre la estuviese matando. Claro que había añorado tener una familia en lugar de cuidar de sus majestades, era humana después de todo, pero Fersen era un sueño inalcanzable y aunque se había jurado el conquistarle, sabía que jamás seria correspondida. Alguna vez incluso imaginó que él le pediría matrimonio porque tenían más de dos años frecuentándose y creyó ver una luz de esperanza en la mirada masculina… ¡Que tonterías! Estaba visto que solo podía aspirar a ser el paño de lágrimas del Conde, la reina era una digna rival, nadie le arrebataría lo que ya era suyo.

-Naci soldado y moriré como tal. Desde que acepte mi cargo renuncie a muchas cosas y me siento bien, hago lo correcto según mis convicciones.

-Deberías pensar en conseguir una vida propia. Una meta importante.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Un esposo…hijos…

-No los necesito.

-¿Y después?

-Creo que hoy es el día de las preguntas tontas. El camino fue pesado y difícil ¿no?

-Oscar, piensa un poco en lo que te he dicho. Aun estas a tiempo de rehacer tu vida.

-¿Y qué hay con la tuya? No es muy diferente de la mía.

-Tengo planes.

-……….

-Y nada ni nadie me alejara de ellos.

-¿Y qué tipo de planes son esos?

-Conocer a una mujer que me ame, tener uno o dos hijos…quizás tres. Anhelo tener un hogar propio, una esposa que espere por mí al llegar a casa, niños que corran alrededor de un bello jardín…cosas mías, solo mías.-"_Mentira, Oscar…quiero estar a tu lado. No importa si te casas con él o con cualquier otro. Mi deber será cuidarte hasta el último minuto de mi vida, aunque muera de dolor y deba comerme el corazón."_

-Eso fue muy profundo….jamás te escuche hablar con tanta pasión y orgullo. Reconozco, además, que nunca imagine en la posibilidad de que también querrías seguir tu propio destino y que anhelas formar tu propio hogar.

-¿Por qué te parece extraño?

-No lo sé. Quizás siempre he imaginado que eres completamente feliz trabajando en mi casa.

-¿Lo dices porque soy un simple sirviente?

-Bien sabes que no, eres más que mi valet, eres mi mejor amigo. Contigo puedo hablar de las cosas abiertamente, sin temor a que me reprochen algo.-"_Eres el único que me entiende y me acepta tal y como soy…me escuchas y me aconsejas cuando no puedo más con mi responsabilidades. Pero sobre todas las cosas, me has cuidado como el hermano que nunca tuve…"._

-Nunca has hecho una diferencia entre los demás y yo. Me has considerado como a cualquier otro amigo…te echare de menos, Oscar.

-¿A caso es eso una despedida?

-Aun no, pero el día menos pensado puede que vaya en busca de mis propios sueños.

-André…- La rubia solo supo susurrar su nombre. El ojiverde no le pudo escuchar.

-Descansa, Oscar. La jornada de mañana también será larga.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos de vacaciones cada fin de año?

-Si.

-Amaba esas tierras, la casa y las chimeneas de las alcobas principales y la sala. Todo el lugar tiene tanta historia. Me alegra que su majestad me haya permitido tomar vacaciones después de tanto tiempo…no pude escoger mejor lugar para descansar de toda la vida ajetreada de Versalles.

-Ya lo creo.

Siguieron platicando de cosas vánales hasta que Morfeo los atrapó y los arrulló con su oscuro y frió manto.

Continuara….

* * *

**Nota**: Las imágenes pertenecen al anime y a otros sitios dedicados a _**Lady Oscar**_**, **no son de mi autoria.


End file.
